


Skateboarding Tricks and Bonfires

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Series: mari's harry potter drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: james really would do anything to impress lily. anything.remus would almost call it pathetic. but he won’t because he’s a good friend who supports james in his romantic, somehow life-threatening pursuit of lily evans.but sirius would definitely call it pathetic. to his face. and does so quite frequently.





	Skateboarding Tricks and Bonfires

**Author's Note:**

> jus a wolfstar drabble for [yuki](http://www.tcrtarus.tumblr.com) who requested “person a: why are you smiling all of sudden? person b: is it wrong for me to smile? person c: person d just fell in the parking lot". hope you like.
> 
> also posted on my [harry potter blog](http://nevelles.tumblr.com)

james really would do anything to impress lily. _anything_.

remus would almost call it pathetic. but he won’t because he’s a good friend who supports james in his romantic, somehow life-threatening pursuit of lily evans.

but sirius would definitely call it pathetic. to his face. and does so quite frequently.

like now for instance. they’ve (meaning mostly james and sirius) somehow dragged their small group of friends to the car park of an old shopping mall to have a bonfire to celebrate the end of their exams. james managed to find a skateboard a few days back and is now showing off his acquired “skills” as he calls them.

this leads to him face down on the pavement and lily’s face twisting into an expression of pity while her friends outright laugh at his embarrassment. remus won’t let on, but lily admitted to him the previous week of how she’s finally coming around. she’s only held back from confessing because she’s dreading the smug look on james’ face when she tells him so.

as james picks himself (and his pride) off the ground with a grimace, peter finally wanders back around finding a pace in the tall grass to relieve himself. 

he looks curiously at sirius’ grinning face. “why’re you smiling all of a sudden?” he seems weary and he has a right to be. though sirius seems inconspicuous, under remus’ arm on a blanket with his nose pink from the cold air that the fire is failing to chase away, peter and the other marauders have learned to never trust a happy sirius when remus isn’t blushing furiously from a lewd comment or their is no obvious tormented snape in sight. 

“is it wrong for me to smile?” sirius remarks disapprovingly. “i am snuggled up to my handsome boyfriend and i’ve just got through some horrid university exams. there is a lot to smile about, wormtail.”

“prat.” remus murmurs. ignoring sirius indignant scoff, remus turns to peter. “prongs just fell in the parking lot while showing off his skateboarding tricks.”

peter only nods in understanding as he goes off in james direction to comfort him as he stares forlornly at his longtime crush. lily is oblivious, her and mary laughing at some joke told by marlene if the smug look on her face is any indicator. 

“poor sod.” sirius says wistfully, referring to james. “i don’t know what i would do in his shoes, moons. pining my days away with the pain of unrequited love.” he looks up into remus eyes with mock sympathy. “of course, you know the feeling. how ignorant of me, moony. i mean, you must have been absolutely weeping over me before we got together. luckily, you didn’t have to dream about my heavenly smile too long before i graciously asked you out.”

“oh really? i was the one pining? so those texts james showed me about how my hair shines like honey in the sunlight were from another padfoot?”

“oh, shut it. i was really pissed that night. pete kept handing me mixed drinks. you know i’m emotional when i’ve been drinking too much.” sirius whines as he nuzzles his nose in the place under remus’ jaw.

“yeah, yeah. whatever.” remus lifts his hand and runs his fingers through sirius’ hair. this makes sirius sigh with content, his breath tickling remus skin.

“i love you, moony.” he whispers.

“i love you too, padfoot.” remus replies.

remus watches as james grabs the skateboard again with determination and walks back over to lily. he also sees the small smile playing at the corner of lily’s mouth when she notices.


End file.
